


Sundown on Coruscant

by mewgirl1995



Series: Blinded by the Light [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: Chancellor Palpatine is revealed as Darth Sidious and Anakin must decide where his loyalties lie as he and Ahsoka confront the Sith Lord.Prequel to "A Jedi's Secrets"





	Sundown on Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct prequel to "A Jedi's Secrets" but it can be read without reading "A Jedi's Secrets" and can stand on its own.

The dusk had just begun to turn to evening as Anakin paced in the Council's chambers. He wished Obi-Wan had been there. He wished anyone would have been there to listen as he fought a battle inside his mind. Palpatine was Darth Sidious and the Council was going to kill him. They were going to end the war against the Sith forever. Though without Sidious, Anakin would never be able to learn how to stop death. He would never be able to save Padmé. Clenching his hands, Anakin leaped up from the chair. "I can't do this," he said, turning to leave the Council room. "I can't let her die!"

The Jedi Temple was quiet with so many Knights and Masters deployed across the galaxy. There was no one there to stop him as Anakin rushed to the hangar, towards his speeder. He needed to get to the Chancellor's office as soon as possible. The Jedi Council would certainly kill Palpatine if they couldn't get him to come peacefully and Anakin needed him alive. When Anakin turned the corner, he almost ran into Ahsoka.

"Anakin," she said, face lighting up with a smile that quickly became a frown. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I don't have time, Ahsoka."

Anakin pushed past her and hurried towards his speeder. He jumped in, but Ahsoka was right behind him, hurrying to buckle up. "I'll come with you," she said. "What's the problem?"

"Stay here," Anakin said with an irritated groan. "This is none of your concern."

"I can't let you go running off on your own, Skyguy."

"I told you to stay here!"

Recoiling slightly, fear filled Ahsoka's eyes. She stayed put in the speeder and reached over and placed her hands on Anakin's. He was about to pull away when she squeezed gently. "Anakin," she said softly. "I can't let you go alone. You've been-" She broke off, tears in her eyes. "It feels like I'm losing you."

Gritting his teeth, Anakin started up the speeder. "Fine," he said as they rose into the air. "We're going to help Mace and the others. They went to arrest Palpatine."

"Arrest him? Why?"

"He's a Sith Lord."

Ahsoka's eyes widened as Anakin darted through the typical evening traffic on Coruscant. They cruised around to the side of the Senate building and landed. Anakin scrambled out, rushing towards Palpatine's office with Ahsoka close on his heels. They arrived right in time to see Mace cornering Palpatine on the ledge of the window.

"You are under arrest, My Lord," Mace said as he pointed his lightsaber at Palpatine's throat.

Eyes darting to Anakin, Palpatine quickly said, "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right, the Jedi are taking over."

"You old fool," Mace said with a sneer. "The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to take over the Republic has failed. You have lost." Ahsoka took a step forward, lighting her lightsabers.

"You will stand trial," she said. "Come peacefully."

With a laugh, Palpatine glanced between Mace and Ahsoka then shot lightning at both of them. Mace blocked it with his lightsaber, but Palpatine's attack hit Ahsoka in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Anakin whirled to go to her, resting his hand on her arm as he looked back towards Mace and Palpatine with a furious glare.

"Give up," Mace said, gritting his teeth. "Anakin, help me. He's a traitor."

"No, the Jedi are the traitors," Palpatine said, struggling to keep his attack up. His face began to distort from the power. "Listen to me Anakin, I can save the one you love."

"Don't listen to him!" Mace gasped and pushed back against the attack.

Anakin stood frozen. His fear for Padmé's life filled him as he hesitated. If his visions were right, then he needed Palpatine to save her. He thought of the screams that filled his nightmares. He couldn't just let her die. As those thoughts clicked into place, Anakin reached for his lightsaber.  

"Anakin!" Ahsoka sat up, trembling, and grabbed his wrist. Her eyes shone with concern. "He's lying. He's always been lying to you."

"How will you save the one you love?" Palpatine asked, face contorting from pain. The lightning grew weaker as it began to reflect back on him. "Anakin, help me. Help me and we will save her."

Standing, Ahsoka curled her fingers tight around Anakin's wrist. She sent a soothing touch through the Force and called one of her lightsabers back to her other hand. "Trust us, Anakin." After a moment's hesitation, she added, "We're your family. The Jedi are your family."

Eyes flickering between Mace's pained expression and Ahsoka, Anakin met her gaze and slowly nodded. She was right. What had he been thinking? All Palpatine had done was lie and manipulate him. He was nothing but a pawn.  

Using the Force, Anakin pulled Palpatine from the ledge and threw him against the wall. Mace gasped, relieved as he stumbled back. Anakin and Ahsoka approached Palpatine, pointing their lightsabers at his throat. Anakin stared him down, taking in a deep breath before speaking, "You are under arrest," he said. "Come peacefully."

Scowling, Palpatine shook his head. "She will die," he said. "You will let her die."

"Quiet!"

 As Mace approached to assist in the arrest, Palpatine began to pull out his comlink, but Anakin pulled it from him. With a snarl, Palpatine shot lightning at them once more, knocking the three Jedi back. He leaped up and called his lightsaber to him before fleeing from the room. Anakin hurried to chase after him, but lost him in the winding halls of the Senate building. Frustrated, he spun around, searching desperately in the Force for Palpatine's presence, but it was shielded from him. Ahsoka and Mace caught up a moment later.

"We lost him," Anakin said, furious. "The Sith Lord got away."

"We'll find him again soon enough," Mace said, laying a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Thank you, Skywalker. I knew you would make the right choice." Anakin managed a weak smile back as he looked down at the comlink.

As Anakin turned it on, he saw that Palpatine had a direct line to all of the clones. "Master," he said, horrified. "What is this?" Mace looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes.

"We need to notify the rest of the Council about this immediately," he said. "This can't be good." He turned to Ahsoka and said, "Go gather the clones and begin to search for Palpatine immediately."

"Right away, Master," Ahsoka said, though she hesitated as she glanced towards Anakin.

"Go," he said. "I'll be fine."

With a sharp nod, Ahsoka clipped her lightsabers to her belt and turned to run, pulling out her own com to contact Rex. Mace turned back to Anakin, expression grim. "We need to return to the temple."

The Council room was mostly empty, but many of the Masters were able to call in via hologram. There was a solemn silence as the other masters looked to the three empty seats of Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin. Anakin had no doubt that the rest of the Council had felt their deaths in the Force just as he had. When Anakin looked to Obi-Wan's chair expectantly, he felt worried as his former Master's image did not appear.

"What's happened?" Plo Koon asked, worry knitting his face.

Anakin glanced at Mace, unsure about whether he should speak. To his relief, Mace spoke up, folding his hands as he leaned forward, "Skywalker discovered the Sith Lord. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith we have been searching for, Darth Sidious." Gasps spread through the Council though Yoda looked unsurprised. He lowered his head, staring down thoughtfully as Mace continued, "Kolar, Fisto, Tiin, and I went to apprehend him, but he was stronger than I thought. They were killed in the confrontation and I would have been as well if Anakin and his Padawan had not arrived."

"Have we apprehended Sidious then?" Mundi asked.

"Unfortunately, he escaped," Mace said with a frustrated sigh. "However, we have uncovered something unsettling. Sidious had a direct line to every clone in the GAR."

"What?" Shaak Ti asked, eyes going wide. She leaned forward, shaking her head. "How can that be? Why would he ever need to contact every clone?"

"There's a sinister plot in the works against the Jedi. I have proof of it. I can prove everything I say is true beyond a shadow of a doubt. The evidence is in here. It's in all of us, every clone," Five's words echoed through Anakin's mind as his eyes widened in realization.

"The inhibitor chips," he said, clenching his hand in frustration. "There was no parasite. He lied to us!" All eyes turned to Anakin and he pressed a hand to his forehead, cursing his own stupidity. He should have listened to Fives. He should have trusted him. "The chips were meant to kill us. Tup's must have activated early and that's why he killed Tiplar."

"If Palpatine gave the Order to kill the Jedi the whole Order would have been wiped out," Shaak Ti said, eyes widening in horror. "We must remove the chips now."

Agony filled Anakin's chest as he realized how deep Palpatine's lies ran. He had manipulated him his entire life, turning him against his friends. If only he had listened to them. He should have trusted them. He smothered down his fury at Palpatine and took a deep breath. Raising his head, he looked to Yoda.

"Remove the chips we will," Yoda said. "Anything else to discuss is there?"  

"Yes," Mace said. All eyes turned to him. "I propose we elevate Anakin Skywalker to the rank of Jedi Master."

Lost for words, Anakin stared at Mace. The other Masters nodded in approval. "You showed your loyalty to the Jedi tonight and you discovered Sidious' plan to eliminate us all," Shaak Ti said with a kind smile. "You deserve this, Master Skywalker."

"You resisted the dark side," Mace said with a slight bow of his head. "I was wrong before. You belong on this Council. I think we ought to promote that Padawan of yours as well."

"Thank you, Masters," Anakin said, bowing his head. Excitement flowed through him, but it was not enough to press down his concerns about Padmé. He raised his head with a small frown but did not voice his fears. At least Mace had not said anything to the rest of the Council.

Once the Council meeting was dismissed, Anakin rushed back to Padmé's apartment. He landed on the veranda and she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. He took in a deep breath, tucking his face into her hair. "Ani, what's happened? You're trembling."

"Palpatine was the Sith Lord," Anakin said, pulling back to look at Padmé. He stroked her cheek, smiling as she leaned into his touch. "He got away. Ahsoka and the 501st are searching for him as we speak."

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "I know he was your friend."

"He was tricking me." Anakin failed to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "I should have trusted my real friends." A quiet sob escaped him as he pressed his hand to his face. "I almost fell, I almost let him kill Mace and Ahsoka."

"Anakin," Padmé said softly.

"He betrayed the Republic," Anakin said, feeling anguish surround him. "I nearly betrayed the Republic! What have I done?"

Stepping forward, Padmé wrapped her arms around Anakin, hugging him tightly. "Nothing, my love," she said. "You were stronger than him."

Anakin sobbed as he hugged her back and hoped that he hadn't traded Padmé's life away. He hoped he hadn't lost his one chance to save her. Reaching out, Anakin laid his palm against her stomach, feeling the presence of his child.

"I'll keep you safe," he said to both Padmé and their unborn child. "I will protect you, I swear it." Padmé smiled up at him and nodded as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You made the right choice." Her eyes shone as she smiled. "Everything is going to be okay."

Something chimed and Padmé frowned, glancing towards the living room. She walked inside and picked up her comlink. "What is it?" Anakin asked.

"The Senate is having an emergency meeting," she said. "Bail has called it. He wants to elect a new Chancellor right away."

"Has the news about Palpatine already spread?" Anakin asked and Padmé shrugged. She walked back over and kissed him again.

"It doesn't matter," she said with a small smile. "The war is ending. I'll step down at the meeting and we can leave for Naboo in the morning." She paused as Anakin's expression shifted. "If that is alright with you, Ani."

"Of course it is," Anakin said. He pushed aside his pride at becoming a Jedi Master and pulled Padmé into another hug. She sighed as he held her close. "I will inform the Jedi that I am leaving the Order."

Nodding, Padmé pulled away. Threepio followed her, the pair of them hurrying to the Senate building. Anakin turned and slowly sat down onto the couch. He could still feel the faint touch of Obi-Wan's presence as he ran his hand across the soft fabric. It felt as if his throat was closing up. What would Obi-Wan have thought? It would have broken his heart to watch Anakin fall to the dark side.

"You are strong and wise Anakin and I am very proud of you," Obi-Wan's words echoed in his mind.

Anakin had let Palpatine twist and turn his thoughts, turning him against those he loved most. Pressing a hand to his forehead, Anakin took in a shaky breath. "I don't deserve your praise," Anakin said with an angry sigh.

Standing, Anakin walked over to the veranda again. He sat down, staring out at the stars and took a deep breath. He needed to clear his mind of the treacherous thoughts Palpatine planted there. For the first time in a long time, Anakin settled into an uneasy meditation.

Losing himself in the calm, Anakin hadn't realized how much time had passed when the noise of the door opening startled him out of his meditation. He turned and watched as Padmé walked back into the apartment. Her face was solemn and she looked pale.

"What's wrong?" Anakin leaped up and rushed over to her.

After a moment of silence, Padmé looked up with a shocked expression and slowly said, "They've elected me Chancellor, Ani." With those words, Padmé and Anakin suddenly found themselves trapped on Coruscant.

 

 

 

When Obi-Wan stepped back down onto Coruscant, he swore he was not going to ever fly again in at least a year. He also swore to never set foot on Utapau again. The planet was miserable and he still felt as if he needed another shower after falling into the water when the droids tried firing on him. At least Cody had fished him out quickly, though the clone Commander chuckled at his expense. "At least you didn't lose your lightsaber this time, sir," Cody had said.

Obi-Wan smiled as he walked back into the temple, closing his eyes for a moment as he felt the soothing presence of all the Jedi around him. Mace had contacted him on his way back and informed him of some of the events that transpired in his absence. Luckily the Republic managed to sort things out on their own. He had to admit he was surprised they elected Padmé as the new Chancellor but felt certain that she would lead the Republic well. Padmé was strong as well as kind, exactly what they would need to rebuild after the Clone Wars.

As Obi-Wan headed towards his room, he nearly ran straight into Anakin. "Master," Anakin said, relief filling his voice. Their bond trembled as Anakin rushed to him, nearly knocking Obi-Wan off his feet as he hugged him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, startled. "I wasn't gone that long. What is-"

"I'm so sorry."

Pain filled their bond and Obi-Wan frowned. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Anakin and hugged him back. "What are you talking about?"

"I almost fell to the dark side."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise. He struggled to find the words as Anakin leaned his head against his, tucking his face into Obi-Wan's neck. He knew Anakin had been conflicted when he left, that he had been struggling with his loyalty to the Jedi. Yet, Obi-Wan left him alone anyway. He swallowed hard, smothering down his guilt.

After a moment, Obi-Wan felt tears falling onto his neck. "Palpatine was Darth Sidious," Anakin said. "I was a fool. I should have listened to you." He let out a trembling breath. "You were right about everything!"

"Slow down," Obi-Wan said, reaching up to stroke Anakin's hair. "It's alright."

"I just wanted to save her. I don't want her to die."

He was speaking about Padmé. Obi-Wan nodded, pushing away the small flare of jealousy. Of course, Anakin would have fallen to the dark side for her. He would have done anything for Padmé.

"You were stronger than Sidious. Mace told me that you saved his life," Obi-Wan said, sending a comforting touch through their bond. He gently grabbed Anakin by the shoulders and pushed him back to look him in the eyes. "I've heard the Council made you a Master as well. I told you they would realize their mistake, did I not?" A small smile graced Anakin's face. "Now, I was hoping to get a nice shower and rest. We can talk more later if you would like."

"Of course, Master," Anakin said quietly.

"Give my love to Padmé," Obi-Wan said with a small smile. Anakin looked startled for a moment, but Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me." Then, he added, suddenly unsure if Anakin understood, "Any of your secrets are safe with me."  

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

 

 

 

Anakin's nightmares stopped the night Palpatine was unveiled as Sidious and Padmé's birth went by without complications. Though she had very little time to rest once it was over. Between the Senate's meetings and the Jedi Council's meetings, Anakin began to see Padmé less and less. At least with the end of the Clone Wars, he no longer got sent off planet. Every night both of them went to bed exhausted only to be woken by Luke or Leia's crying. It was only natural that Padmé would get sick.

It began with coughing. At four months old, the twins had finally gotten into a normal sleeping pattern. Unused to being woken up at night, Anakin jolted awake when he heard Padmé's rasping cough. "Padmé?" He asked, rolling over. He reached out and stroked her back as she coughed. "Are you alright?"

"I just have something in my throat, Ani," Padmé said. She looked at him with a small smile as her coughing disappeared. "You should go back to sleep." She leaned over and kissed him, stroking his hair back gently.

With a quiet sigh, Anakin melted into her touch. He nodded and curled around her, laying an arm around her stomach. He felt her presence in the Force. It was unsteady, shaking with each breath. Something felt off about her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anakin asked, sitting up again. He reached out and laid his hand on Padmé's forehead. She felt warm. "Are you sick?"

"Ani, I'm fine." Padmé caught his hand and pulled it away. "It's just stress."

"Maybe you should go see-"

"Ani."

Padmé stared at him with a stern expression. She didn't say it aloud, knowing that it would hurt him, but Anakin felt guilty anyway. It was his irrational fear of losing her that almost drove him to the dark side. Anakin sighed and laid back down again, tucking his head against her neck.  

"Can I not worry about you anymore?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from becoming bitter. "Are you overworking yourself?" Shaking her head, Padmé reached her hand around to stroke his hair.

"I'm fine," she said and Anakin forced himself to believe her. 

The coughing continued, but Padmé found ways of hiding it. She would slip out of bed in the middle of the night, waking Anakin as the sheets shifted. When he lifted his head to look for her, he would hear her coughing in the other room. Every time he pushed away his fear and told himself that Padmé would tell him if something was wrong. He had to believe that in order to keep his worst fears at bay.

It was late when Anakin returned back to their apartment after a long mission. He had just spent a week with Obi-Wan off world and was ready to go straight to bed. Yawning, Anakin walked towards his room, when he heard wailing. He turned and hurried to the twins' room surprised to see them crying. Artoo followed, beeping nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sending a soothing touch through the Force to try to calm the twins. He picked up Leia, gently rocking her until her sobbing stopped. Then, he reached out to Luke, stroking his cheek. He continued to sob.

"Master Anakin!" Threepio appeared in the doorway. "Thank goodness you are home. I tried contacting you earlier but could not reach your comlink!"

"I lost it," Anakin said, placing Leia back in order to comfort Luke. "Is Padmé not home?"

"She is quite ill, sir, I think-"

Anakin nearly dropped Luke back into the crib as he rushed into the other room. "Padmé?"

Lying in bed, Padmé turned her head to look at him but struggled to open her eyes. "Ani?" She said, trembling as he rushed to her side. He helped her sit up. She immediately began coughing.

"Padmé, what's wrong?" Anakin felt her forehead. It was cold and clammy. Padmé shook her head and continued to cough as he rubbed her back. Her presence was weak and fading quickly. Fear began to spread through Anakin as he scooped Padmé up into his arms. She felt light as if she was barely there.

"I don't know," she said. She took short, shallow gasps as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

Mind spinning, Anakin raced towards his speeder. The medcenter was close, but Padmé was getting weaker by the moment. He gently set her in the passenger seat, smoothing her hair back. Her presence in the Force was so weak that he could barely feel it at all. As Padmé began to cough again, Anakin made his decision. He needed to get to the Jedi Temple. Vokara Che was the best healer in the galaxy and his only chance at saving Padmé.  

"You're going to be alright," he said softly. "Artoo! Threepio! Take care of the twins."

It was late enough that barely anyone was awake at the temple. As Anakin raced down the long corridors, he struggled to push his fears out his mind. One thought repeated over and over again. Padmé was going to die. He was going to lose her. Anakin slid into the Halls of Healing, startling the Padawan who was on duty.

"Master Skywalker?" She said, yawning. Her eyes became alert as she saw Padmé. "Is that Chancellor Amidala?"

"Call Vokara now."

"I-"

"NOW!"

The Padawan's eyes widened and she nodded, scrambling to grab her comlink as Anakin walked past into an empty room. He laid Padmé on the bed, stroking her forehead. Her forehead burned, hot like a fire was raging inside of her.

"Ani," Padmé said. "You-" She broke off as she began to cough again. Her whole body shook and each cough became raspier than the last.

Chest tight, Anakin did his best to soothe away Padmé's pain. "You're going to be okay," he said, speaking softly. "Master Che is the best healer in the galaxy. Don't worry, my love. You'll be fine, you'll be fine." As Padmé's coughing subsided, she looked to Anakin with genuine fear in her eyes.

"Skywalker, what in the world are-" Vokara broke off as she entered the room.

Whirling around, Anakin stared at her with tears in his eyes. "Please," he said. "You have to save her. I can't lose her. You must be able to do something!"

Vokara hurried over to Padmé, laying her hand across Padmé's forehead. She closed her eyes, stretching the Force out to examine the extent of Padmé's illness. "Cala," Vokara said, eyes snapping open again. "Oxygen mask now."

"Yes, Master," Cala said with a quick bow of her head.

"Chancellor Amidala," Vokara said as she produced a healing crystal. She held it over Padmé's chest, focusing as it began to glow. "Your lungs are full of fluid. How long have you been ill?"

"A month, maybe?" Padmé said weakly.

Anakin's eyes widened in shock. "You said you were fine!"

"Skywalker-"

"Why didn't you tell me, Padmé? Why did you hide this from me?"

Reaching over, Padmé gently took Anakin's hand. "I didn't want to worry you." The rest of her sentiment remained unspoken as guilt filled Anakin. Padmé didn't want to drive him towards the dark side with his fear of losing her, so she hid her illness from him. It was his fault that she laid dying.

Cala returned with the oxygen mask, hurrying to fit it over Padmé's face. She took in several deep breaths at Cala's instruction, smiling at the Padawan. Her eyes looked dull and almost all of the color had drained from her face. Anakin grasped her hand tight, feeling the tears falling down his face.

"You have the Dantari flu," Vokara said, voice tense. "It has developed into pneumonia. A disease I have not seen in decades." She set the crystal aside and cursed under her breath, rubbing her forehead. "Cala, notify Master Allie that I need the Crystals of Fire right away."

"Yes, Master."

Cold filled Anakin as he realized what that meant. He stared down at Padmé in shock as she continued gasping for breath. "No," he said. "No."

Ringing filled his ears as he faintly realized Vokara was saying something else. Anakin fell to his knees beside the bed, grasping Padmé's hand tight as he began to sob. Stass was there in a few moments, holding out one of the crystals to Vokara. It glowed red, lighting up the room, but Padmé still trembled, still coughed.

"Her organs are failing," Stass said.

"You have to save her!"

Neither healer flinched as Anakin screamed at them. "Calm yourself, Skywalker," Vokara said. "Or I will make you leave."

Biting his lip, Anakin lowered his head, pressing his face against Padmé's hand. His whole body trembled as he grasped her hand tight. He could faintly hear Vokara and Stass talking, but didn't listen to them. He kept his eyes on Padmé, watching as she struggled to breathe. Each moment that slipped by took away Anakin's breath along with hers.

Anakin felt a firm hand on his back and glanced up, surprised to see Obi-Wan. He nodded to Anakin, rubbing his thumb along his back. While he didn't say anything, Anakin felt a gentle, comforting touch through their bond. 

"Ani," Padmé said, voice soft. It was weak. Each word she spoke seemed like a struggle. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, Padmé, you're not going to die," Anakin said, leaning forward. He smoothed his hand across her forehead, sobbing. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

Padmé's eyes shifted upward. She smiled slightly. "Take care of him," she said, voice barely above a whisper. She gasped out the words. "Please."

"Your Excellency," Obi-Wan said, calm and collected as always. "You will be fine. Master Che is our most-"

"Promise me," Padmé said as urgency filled her tone. She gasped again, coughing as she struggled to speak.

A quiet mourning filled Obi-Wan and Anakin's bond. The composure on Obi-Wan's face disappeared. He reached out, stroking the side of Padmé's face. "I promise, Padmé," he said softly. 

"Don't say that! You're not going to die!"

Then, Padmé's eyes were falling shut. Vokara pulled away and Anakin wanted to scream at her. There had to be more that they could do. They couldn't just let her die. He felt Padmé's grip on his hand loosen and then her presence in the Force vanished.

"Padmé! No, no. Padmé!" Anakin cried, continuing to call her name over and over again as he leaned his head down onto her chest and sobbed.

The warmth began to fade from her skin immediately. Anguish filled him and Anakin screamed. It was almost feral, mixed with his sobbing. Someone gently pulled him back and Anakin turned to bury his face in Obi-Wan's robes.

"I'm so sorry, dear one," Obi-Wan said as he held him tight.

There was movement in the room, but Anakin ignored it. He couldn't focus on anything beyond the pain tearing through him. Padmé was gone. In an instant, his whole life had been destroyed. He faintly realized that Obi-Wan was helping him to his feet, speaking quietly as they walked.

It wasn't until Anakin was sitting on the couch in Obi-Wan's quarters that he found his voice again, "How did you know?"

Sitting beside him, Obi-Wan handed Anakin a cup of tea. It was warm and felt good in Anakin's hands, but he was too nauseous to drink it. "Vokara had Cala come and get me."

Nodding, Anakin leaned his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He felt him shift and move his arm, placing his hand on his back. "She's gone," Anakin said, voice hollow.

"She is one with the Force now," Obi-Wan said. He continued rubbing Anakin's back as he began to cry again. "Anakin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

For one brief moment, Anakin regretted turning on Sidious. Something dark flickered through his chest, but it disappeared as he looked up and met Obi-Wan's worried expression. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and steadied himself, still holding the cup of tea tight in his hands. It was going to be alright. He had to do his best for the twins, for Obi-Wan, for Ahsoka. He needed to live on and be strong. Something whispered in the Force and for a moment, Anakin thought he felt a brush of a hand through his hair. Then as quick as it was there, it was gone.      

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for any comments and kudos!


End file.
